Morning
by thenotefromwhichachordisbuilt
Summary: '"Good morning Zelda," the husky male voice muttered. I smiled into the cucco-stuffed pillow, inhaling the scent of hay, grass, and the male musk that belonged distinctly to Link.' -A little more graphic than my usual writings, but this is about as 'M' as it's going to get. I'll let you use your imagination to fill in the blanks.


**A little more graphic than my usual writings, but this is about as 'M' as it's going to get. I'll let you use your imagination to fill in the blanks. **

I stirred slightly, gently woken by the light breeze caressing my skin. It was strangely cold. Still half asleep and wanting more warmth, I gripped the edge of the blanket and lifted it. Peering under, I saw why I was so cold. I was stark naked. I flushed immediately, no longer semi-awake, but fully awake. The hand that was carelessly thrown over my stomach shifted slightly, as if detecting my movement. I remembered everything – where I was, why I was here and what I had done last night. My eyelids fluttered shut as I brought the blanket up to cover my bare breasts. _And with whom, for that matter. _

I pressed my body back and encountered a larger, more muscular one. I felt such a radiant heat that I nearly moaned. I felt the warm body stir and stretch, beginning to awake. I stayed still, keeping my eyes closed. But anyone in close proximity could hear my now pounding heart and Link was in close proximity – very close. I felt a shiver of pleasure zing to my toes when he lifted his head to place a kiss to the back of my neck.

"Good morning Zelda," the husky male voice muttered. I smiled into the cucco-stuffed pillow, inhaling the scent of hay, grass, and the male musk that belonged distinctly to Link. I stretched too, feeling my body slid against his and purred. He growled and I felt his hand grip my waist before traveling upwards. "How did you sleep?" I felt tension grip my stomach as his hand ran beneath my left breast.

"Mmmm," I said as he reached up to cup me. "Blissfully." He pressed another to kiss to my neck. He gently kneaded my breast and I moaned lightly. "But," I said as I arched into his touch, "I fear my bliss was caused only by a dream." He kissed my neck, trailing down to my shoulder.

"Tell me your dream, Princess." His other hand appeared from beneath me and wrapped around my waist, pressing me closer to him.

"There was a Hero," I said fervently, moving each of my hands to grip his wrists. "He saved the Princess and her country." Link hummed and lightly nipped at the flesh by my neck. "She was so grateful for his courage and strength, when she had none." I felt him smile into my shoulder.

"What did this hero look like?" His left hand continued his motions as his right hand moved to trace my pelvic bone.

"Devastatingly handsome. Unruly thick hair topped with a green hat. He always looked confident. He had such strong arms and a blade that could wield such destruction. But his hands held a touch that was surprisingly gentle." His right hand went lower yet and I sucked in a breath, feeling his heat in a most sensitive place.

"And the Princess? Was she beautiful?" I arched my back again as his fingers made small circles.

"He thought so – told her everyday. Not always with words, but with looks and caresses," I said breathily. "After expressing his adoration and along with all those looks and caresses, he tortured her into passionate submission."

"I have good news for you Princess," he said in such a deep voice that I shuddered with pleasure.

"Tell me, Hero," I whispered as his hands released me. He grabbed my left shoulder and pushed, forcing me to look at his ceiling. He shifted his body to lay over me and brought his head close to mine, our eyes locking on one another.

"It was no dream," he said before kissing me with such ardency that I nearly faltered before returning it with interest. His hands wrapped around my shoulders, lifting me off his bed slightly. The movement pushed me closer to him and I felt his…

"Oh Link," I murmured against his lips as his hand brushed down my spine. I ran my hands down his arms, his chest and around his waist. "Link, I love you so much."

"And I love you, Zelda," he said before leading us to sate the other's desire.

I fiddled with the glove on my hand, tightening it before looking up at Link, whose smile held a hint of sadness. It was time for me to leave and return to the palace, but neither of us wanted that. Saying goodbye always hurt and left me with an aching loneliness that only his company could relieve. I studied his face. He was smiling; a bright and happy look graced his handsome features. I closed my eyes and pictured his face from last night and again this morning; the look of utter abandon as I placed kisses along his neck and chest. I opened my eyes and felt a flush color my cheeks and he smiled knowingly. He reached out and grabbed my chin lightly before drawing me close. I wound my arms around his waist. He kissed me lightly and I returned it.

"I'll miss you so much," I said and buried my head in his neck. He stroked my hair and ran a hand up and down my back.

"I'll miss you just as much." I lifted my head and met his blue-eyed gaze.

"Know that in the meantime that I'm pushing for our cause Link. I long for a day we don't have to hide our courtship." He pushed my hair away from my face and smiled lovingly.

"I know," was all he said. He kissed me again. "I look forward to the day you won't have to leave my bed in the morning." I smiled shyly and hugged him close once more. Finally I drew apart and went to my horse. I mounted on and looked to Link, who was standing by his humble abode wearing tan pants and a loose blue shirt. I kissed my hand and blew on it. His eyes lightened up with laughter. "Goodbye, my love."

"Goodbye Link. Find a purpose to travel to the palace soon, would you?" He grinned.

"I will, Princess. Even if I must do so stealthy," he said, his eyes holding a promise. Glancing at him one last time, I turned my horse towards Faron Woods and slapped the reigns, heading to the place I once called home. I had left my newfound home behind me, right with the man that held my heart.


End file.
